Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 55-160474 discusses a fixed focus camera module. In the camera module, a solid-state image pickup element is accommodated in an accommodating container (package), and a lens unit is mounted to the upper surface of the accommodating container. The lens unit is secured to the upper surface of the accommodating container, thereby fixing a focal point of a lens held by the lens unit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-67863 discusses a solid-state image pickup device in which glass directly adhered to a solid-state image pickup element is sealed with resin.